


forever

by maboroshishi, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Canonical Alternate Universe, Curtain story, Developing Relationship, First Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Kinks, M/M, Post-Canon, Public Blow Jobs, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, canonical AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maboroshishi/pseuds/maboroshishi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Давай будем вместе всегда.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175033
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты M-E 2021





	forever

Куроо прошивает безграничной нежностью так резко, что он даже испугаться этого не успевает. Они с Кенмой сидят после тренировки в гостиной родительского дома и щелкают по кнопкам консоли. Куроо засматривается на сосредоточенный профиль, на то, как Кенма недовольно поджимает губы чуть набок, как хмурит брови и бормочет что-то под нос.

Руки чешутся сгрести его в охапку, импульсивно, необдуманно, на одном теплом и светлом порыве — и не отпускать ближайшую вечность.

Кенма выигрывает у зазевавшегося Куроо и победно усмехается, бросает консоль на журнальный столик, откидывается спиной на диван, потягиваясь.

— Что? — он приподнимает бровь, глядя на нечитаемое выражение лица Куроо.

— Ничего, — почти шепчет Куроо и отворачивается, грея улыбку в уголках губ. 

***

Третий год старшей школы встречает Куроо радушно, шепчет по секрету, как называется то чувство, что он испытывает теперь каждый раз, когда видит Кенму. 

Волосы Кенмы отросли темными корнями, и теперь мягко распадаются, оголяя шею сзади, скользят с плеч, когда он сутулится над экраном телефона. Тренировочный лагерь, осень в разгаре — тепло, но уже не жарко. А Кенма мерзнет всегда, поэтому не снимает командную толстовку, хоть и не застегивается обычно. 

Белый участок кожи на шее сзади, над коротким воротником, мешает Куроо адекватно функционировать: очень хочется провести пальцами, прижаться губами. Теплым прикосновением, не страстью — наверное, любовью.

Куроо вдруг прошивает внезапной мыслью, запоздалым осознанием: он же влюблен. Главное, что это не пугает. Куроо подпирает скулу рукой, давит локтем в колено, смотрит искоса на поглощенного игрой Кенму и думает, что да, хорошо, влюбился. Если в него, то хоть на всю жизнь.

Куроо поддается порыву и все же прижимается губами к шее, зарывается носом в мягкие пшеничные волосы.

Кенма замирает на несколько мгновений. А потом выдыхает шумно и резко оборачивается. На его скулах румянец, глаза огромные — такой красивый. 

— Я не буду извиняться, — предупреждает Куроо.

Кенма открывает рот и тут же закрывает, трогает пальцами то место, где минуту назад были горячие губы. Отводит взгляд и задумывается о чем-то, судя по напряженному выражению лица.

— А... сделай так еще раз? — неуверенно говорит он, встречаясь взглядом с Куроо. 

В его голосе удивление, неуверенность, интерес... и что-то такое, что заставляет Куроо качнуться вперед и прижаться к губам.

Кенма удивленно ахает в поцелуй и зажмуривает глаза, поддаваясь.

***

— Ты совсем сбрендил или да? — зло и нервно шепчет Кенма, кое-как протискиваясь в съемную квартиру — теперь уже первокурсника — Куроо, и закрывает дверь за спиной. 

Куроо начал целовать его еще в лифте, и пока они дошли до двери — обтерли собой все стены подъезда. Кенма пытался вяло воззвать к здравому смыслу и напомнить ему про соседей, но — безрезультатно. Очень сложно обращаться к этому самому здравому смыслу, когда у тебя колени слабеют.

— Боже, ты такой ворчливый, — посмеивается Куроо и прижимается горячими губами к чувствительной шее, там, где бешено бьется пульс, выбивая громкий выдох, стягивает с плеч Кенмы куртку.

Кенма едва контролирует свои многострадальные колени, пока Куроо покрывает его горячими поцелуями, легонько прикусывает подбородок.

— Ох, черт, Куро.

Куроо с трудом отрывается, поднимает голову, смотрит на Кенму с немым вопросом. В темной прихожей плохая видимость, но Кенма выхватывает блестящие черные глаза, влажные губы и вздымающуюся грудь. Куроо красивый, особенно, когда на взводе.

Кенма сгребает дрожащими пальцами воротник его толстовки и дергает на себя, целуя так горячо, что Куроо теряет остатки самообладания.

Он тащит Кенму к кровати, не разрывая поцелуя, падает аккуратно на спину, укладывая его сверху. Кенма дышит прерывисто, отрываясь от губ всего на секунду, но тут же припадает к ним снова. Куроо перекатывается, подминая его под себя, запускает ладонь под ткань худи, к коже.

— Куроо? — Кенма вдруг пугается, упирается ладонями ему в грудь, смотрит огромными глазами.

Куроо останавливается, замирает вместе с рукой, накрывшей выступающие ребра. 

— Что такое? — мягким шепотом.

Видно, что Кенма нервничает и не может заставить себя сказать что-то очень важное.

— Что такое, Кенма? Скажи мне?

Куроо тоже начинает тревожиться, потому что вся кровь от лица Кенмы, кажется, отливает, он нервно грызет нижнюю губу и отводит взгляд. 

— Я... Я боюсь. 

Не нужно освещение, чтобы видеть, как быстро кровь приливает к лицу Кенмы обратно, теперь уже от смущения. Куроо фыркает от переизбытка нежности и поворачивает его голову для легкого поцелуя.

— Мы не будем заходить далеко. Нам вообще не обязательно заходить далеко — завтра, через месяц, год или когда-либо еще. Все будет ровно так, как захочешь ты. 

Куроо вкладывает в голос всю силу убеждения, любви и заботы, а Кенма смотрит во все глаза и наконец расслабляется.

— Серьезно?

— Серьезно. Доверься мне, тебе понравится.

Кенма молчит какое-то время, а потом протискивается холодными пальцами за пояс джинсов Куроо — и чуть дергает, смотря тем самым взглядом, в котором читается: «Окей, хорошо, сделай теперь что-нибудь».

Куроо усмехается, задирает его худи чуть ли не до ключиц и припадает губами к бледной коже, вызывая судорожный всхлип.

Утро мягкое, ясное, Кенма сидит с ногами на высоком барном стуле в кухонной части квартиры-студии и смотрит оттуда на полуголого Куроо в развороченной кровати. Одеяло закрывает его ниже пояса, он обнимает большую подушку, лежа на животе, а спутанные черные волосы спадают на глаза. Даже во сне красивый. Кенма склоняет голову набок и вдруг понимает, что все это спящее добро — его. 

Он задумчиво хмыкает и отпивает воды из стакана, в голове вяло крутится мысль, что «зайти далеко» — более чем неплохая идея.

***

— Ему важно только __его__ мнение, — пассивно-агрессивно фыркает Кенма, сидя на кухне у Акааши, продолжая лениво мониторить финансовый рынок с планшета. — Эгоцентрик хренов.

Акааши закатывает глаза, ни на секунду не отрываясь от пособия по технологии редакционно-издательского процесса.

— Придурок, — припечатывает Кенма, так же лениво скупая акции.

— Вы оба придурки, — не выдерживает Акааши.

— Чего это? — искренне удивляется, откладывая планшет в сторону.

Акааши сверлит его недобрым взглядом поверх страниц.

— Бокуто приехал ко мне на неделю, и он абсолютно точно не должен сейчас вылезать из моей постели. — Угрожающе захлопывает книгу одной рукой, откладывает, скрещивает на груди руки. — Но в итоге, он не вылезает третий день из баров, вытирая сопли Куроо. А ты не вылезаешь из моей постели. К счастью, в другом смысле. 

Кенма виновато поджимает губы, опускает глаза на колени.

— Извини. Я просто не знаю, что делать. Мы впервые так сильно поругались. 

Акааши вздыхает, встает с насиженного места, достает бутылку вина и бокалы. 

Кенма может сколько угодно изображать безразличие и ругаться между делом, но слишком очевидно, как сильно он любит Куроо. Как не представляет жизнь без него. Даже три дня.

— Да ладно. Не бери в голову. — Дружелюбно протягивает белое сухое, садится напротив, предлагает жестом чокнуться. — Я просто поеду вместе с вами в чертово свадебное путешествие и поселюсь в вашем чертовом прекрасном свадебном номере.

Акааши пожимает плечами и невозмутимо делает глоток. 

— Какой же ты иногда... — смеется Кенма. 

— О, ты даже не представляешь, — выразительно приподнимает брови Акааши. 

Сдружиться с ним было самым верным решением в жизни Кенмы.

— А теперь, может, ты уже расскажешь, что случилось? Молчишь третьи сутки. 

Кенма смотрит на него задумчиво, водит безымянным пальцем по краю бокала. Затем кивает и готовится начать рассказ, но входная дверь щелкает замком, и в квартиру вваливаются Бокуто и Куроо, судя по голосам.

— Кенма! — раздается отчаянный вопль Куроо.

Он поджимает губы:

— В следующий раз расскажу, видимо. — Дергает плечом, извиняясь, и срывается в прихожую.

По дороге его встречает Бокуто и заговорщически подмигивает.

Кенма готов выставить Куроо за дверь, наговорить всякого и даже врезать, но замирает, когда видит его, откинувшегося спиной на входную дверь, несчастного и разбитого. И понимает, как соскучился за эти три дня.

Он забывает про гордость и прочую чушь, когда сокращает расстояние и буквально падает в руки Куроо, прижимается всем собой, хватаясь за ткань пальто. 

— Боже, Кенма, прости меня, — тихо шепчет Куроо ему в волосы. — Прости, я чертов эгоист. Я даже хуже.

Кенма притирается к его плечу виском и чувствует, как зудят уголки губ, как хочется улыбнуться. Как хочется вдохнуть полной грудью, снова, как раньше. Как хочется вернуться домой.

— Не оставляй меня больше, — отвечает он и сильнее цепляется за пальто.

И улыбается-таки, чувствуя, как крепко Куроо прижимает его к себе.

***

Куроо заканчивает университет и устраивается работать в Японскую ассоциацию волейбола, Кенма обрастает кучей занятий, которые ему по душе, и — к удивлению всех, кроме самого Кенмы — начинает неприлично зарабатывать. Куроо много раз отвратительно шутит про «своего папочку» и получает то, за что, собственно, боролся — Кенма невозмутимо тащит его в магазин.

— Дошутился, Куроо. Пойдем, «папочка» купит тебе нормальный костюм, — тихо и флегматично, как и всегда, но с упором на «нормальный».

— То есть тот костюм, что купил я, не нормальный? — возмущенно интересуется Куроо, пристегиваясь к водительскому креслу. — Ты намекаешь, что у меня нет вкуса?

Кенма чуть разворачивается на соседнем кресле, смотрит с едва заметной улыбкой: 

— Заметь, это не я сказал.

Куроо драматично ахает, прижимает руку к сердцу, а второй выруливает с подземной стоянки.

Кенма, походкой уверенного в себе ледокола, идет в дорогущий отдел с одеждой в классическом стиле и деспотично заставляет Куроо перемерить все, что похоже на костюм-тройку. Даже отдаленно.

Спустя полтора часа Куроо, выгодно обтянутый брюками и двубортным жилетом поверх рубашки, устало вываливается из примерочной с видом человека, совершившего экспедицию на Северный полюс пешком — и зависает. В зоне примерочных тишина, девочки-консультанты то ли устали, то ли их отпустил Кенма, который сидит теперь на высоком стуле и гипнотизирует, как обычно, телефон. Он не замечает, что Куроо уже переоделся в последний предложенный вариант, что стоит, привалившись плечом к зеркалу и бессовестно пялится.

Поза и весь внешний вид Кенмы излучает расслабленность: он сидит, упираясь в перекладину ногами в «джорданах», светлые джинсы демонстрируют тощие коленки в дырах, а огромное черное худи нижним краем доходит до середины бедра. На запястье новые часы с серебряным браслетом — не роскошь для элит, но и не из дешевых. Отросшие снова волосы, черные со светлыми кончиками, забраны на затылке в свободный узел, а несколько прядей выбилось на лицо. Ему так все это идет, что у Куроо сбивается дыхание.

Кенма отрывается от телефона и замечает, наконец.

— А неплохо, — усмехается, подзывает пальцами к себе. 

Куроо принимает правила игры и подходит вплотную, кладет ладони на его бедра, высоко, чуть ныряя под край худи. Он смотрит сверху вниз в глаза, что прожигают его в ответ до костей.

— «Папочке» нравится? — выдыхает Куроо в крохотное пространство между их губами.

У Кенмы чернеют глаза.

— «Папочка» хочет свое «спасибо».

Бабочки в животе ныряют куда-то вниз, скапливаясь жарким узлом, и Куроо едва держится, чтобы не сорваться прямо тут.

Хотя.

— Пойдем.

Он тянет удивленного Кенму в примерочную, задергивает занавеску и вжимает его в стену всем телом, целует глубоко и жадно, притягивая к себе за талию. В глазах Куроо пляшут опасные огоньки, когда он отстраняется.

— Серьезно? — Кенма уже задыхается, но фыркает неверяще на опускающегося на колени Куроо. — Здесь даже двери нет.

— Я не дотерплю до машины, — Куроо стреляет снизу голодными глазами, расстегивая светлые джинсы, и Кенме резко становится несмешно.

Он запрокидывает голову, зажимая себе ладонью рот — так тяжело быть тихим, когда Куроо внизу невыносимо медленно, горячо и туго насаживается губами на член. Он неожиданно меняет ритм на быстрый, помогая себе рукой, и Кенме приходится с силой прикусить ребро ладони. Свободной рукой он вплетается в волосы на макушке, сжимает их чуть сильнее, чем нужно, причиняя боль, на которую Куроо отзывается низкой вибрацией в горле — Кенма бьется затылком о стену и пропускает не самый приличный звук.

Куроо ведет, он чувствует, какой Кенма твердый у него во рту, как он сладко течет на язык. Как пытается быть тихим, его Кенма, который обычно стонет так, что кончить можно от его срывающегося голоса. Как держит себя из последних сил, чтобы не начать толкаться в рот. Куроо выпускает член, целуя головку, ведет рукой по бедру, забрасывает одно колено себе на плечо и несдержанно кусает нежную кожу на внутренней стороне. Кенма закатывает глаза от переизбытка ощущений, шумно дышит открытым ртом. Куроо покрывает бедро короткими поцелуями и массирует большим пальцем головку.

— Куроо... Ох, блядь, Куроо-о, — Кенма закусывает нижнюю губу, тихо постанывая, почти жалобно. 

Он в шаге от того, чтобы просить — умолять — Куроо трахнуть его прямо здесь.

Куроо проталкивает головку за щеку, выпускает и снова сжимает ее губами, не сбавляя темпа рукой. Другой ладонью он оглаживает аккуратную ягодицу, чуть отводит ее в сторону, зная, как Кенму ломает от этого. Куроо с удовлетворением замечает, как дрожат ноги, как дрожит спустя минуту все тело Кенмы. Он проскальзывает пальцами глубже, средним — касается тугого входа, кружит и чуть надавливает, не проникая внутрь. Кенма неожиданно кончает, его бьет крупная дрожь, он больно цепляется рукой за плечо Куроо и сгибается так, что его растрепанные волосы щекочут Куроо щеку.

Сказать, что девочки-консультанты смущены до глубины души и пунцовые с головы до ног — не сказать ничего. Конечно, они все слышали. Глухой бы услышал, ей-богу. Кенма расплачивается с невозмутимым видом, и они со скоростью света валят из магазина.

Они давятся смешками, пока спешат к машине — и ржут в голос, когда оказываются внутри.

— Какого хрена только что было, ты совсем стыд потерял? — Кенма толкает Куроо в плечо, не переставая смеяться.

— Ты не особо-то и сопротивлялся, — Куроо наклоняется к нему и прищуривает глаза. — И кстати о бесстыжих, это не я стонал так, что довел всех девочек в округе до шокового состояния.

Кенма пару секунд раздумывает над ответом, то и дело сползая взглядом на губы, и тянет, в итоге, Куроо на себя, целуя сразу глубоко и мокро. Он со вкусом прикусывает нижнюю губу, перед тем как отстраниться.

— Нам очень нужно домой, — прерывисто выдыхает Куроо в усмехающиеся губы, прижимается лбом ко лбу, — пиздец как. Давай всегда будем вместе.

Слова вылетают так просто и естественно, что даже не звучат как вопрос. 

— Пока смерть не разлучит нас? — дразнит Кенма, все еще в миллиметрах от его лица.

— Хочешь, кольцо тебе куплю и сделаю все как надо? — Куроо шепчет в губы, нарочно задевая их.

— Если я соглашусь, ты же не притащишь мне эрекционное кольцо, нет? 

Кенма сам едва держится от смеха и ловит на плечо хохочущего Куроо, пальцами зарываясь в его волосы.

— Ладно, — говорит, — ладно. Я согласен. Давай будем вместе всегда.


End file.
